


Dog Tags

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, feelsy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that ground them to the here and now and things they don't talk about because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

James still wore his dog tags from his time in the army. Natasha would play with them, turn them in her fingers while they lay in bed together. He wouldn't tell her much, but she knew that these were his lifeline, his reminder of days gone by. She was his reminder of days to come and the promise they made together to watch the other's back, to keep them safe, and if one should relapse, to always bring the other back.  
  
“Natalia,” he would whisper in the night, kissing her hair, her nose, her lips, anything he could reach, pulling her close with his arms. She would run her hand down the cool metal of his left arm and he would remember the sensation.  
  
“You're here,” they would say to each other and that was their safe word, the key to the memories that were often locked away.  
  
And if the dog tags were anything, they were another reminder of the things they had lost, the people they had left, and they were locked around his neck forever.


End file.
